A Twisted Happily Ever After
by xHJWx14
Summary: Mal and Ben have been dating for 3 years now. And Mal is hoping for him to pop the big question. Question is, does he feel the same way?
1. The Big Question

**A/N: This is a story that will have some inappropriate moments for children. Warning will be there at the top of the page.**

 **I do not own any part of Descendants or the characters.**

 **More will be made. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment.**

(Mal POV)

I really hope that he asks me to marry him, Mal thought. We have been dating for 3 years now and he never asked. In 10 minutes, Ben will be here pick me up for a date at the enchanted lake. I am all ready to go.

 _10 minutes later_

I heard a knock on the door, and I got up and opened it. "Hey Ben!" Mal said. She was so excited for today. He planned a picnic, a walk on a trail and some swimming since he taught her.

"Hey gorgeous!" Ben replied, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her since she was wearing a new dress that Evie made. Mal blushed at his comment. She loved it when he complimented her. He came in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before they went to the Enchanted Lake. On the ride there, she would cling to his toned chest and abs.

When they got there, Ben set up the picnic and put the other stuff to the side. He was just admiring her beauty, even though she was chowing down on the strawberries he brought.

(Ben POV)

I was so nervous for today. Mal was sitting there being as perfect as could be. _It's now or never_ he thought. "Hey Mal?" Ben said. She looked up with a strawberry in her mouth. He couldn't help but laugh. "You know how we had our first date here?" He asked. She swallowed the rest and said, "Yeah?" He leaned over and grab a little box in the picnic basket, but he still hid it in his pocket. "I have been thinking, and I can't imagine where I would be if I hadn't fallen in love with you. And I wouldn't want it any other way. I get that we are so different, but I don't care what other people say. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Ben said as he pulled the box and got on one knee. He could see the look in her eyes. "Mal, will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?" He asked. He could she a tear fall on her cheek.

(Mal POV)

I can't believe this is happening! Mal thought. He asked me! "Yes, I have been waiting for this moment for a while now!" Mal said while the tears fell down her cheeks. She got up and embraced Ben. As they pulled away, Ben put the ring on her finger. She swung her arm around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. She pulled away and she finally said for the first time, "I love you" Ben was so excited that she finally said it.

(No one's POV)

He grabbed her waist and pulled her tight against his body. He leaned down and kissed her. He tried to deepen the kiss by running his tongue along her lip asking for permission. She granted, and opened her mouth. Mal and Ben have had several kisses, but none like this. Their tongues battled each other for dominance. Ben pulled her up and laid her down on the ground making sure she had a towel on her head. He climbed over he and continued their heated lip lock. They both wanted to take the next step in their relationship, but they didn't know what the other thought.

Mal decided to initiate the next step by pulling the jacket off of Ben. After, she started to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt and when she couldn't get them, she just ripped the shirt apart and took it off of him. He liked this side of her and wanted to see her, all of her. He pulled the straps on her dress, asking for permission. She nodded, and he slowly took it off while admiring every inch of her. He took off his pants leaving his member bulging against his boxers and she was in only her underwear.

He cupped her breast while sucking and licking on the other one. She couldn't help but let a little moan slip out. Next he went to the other one giving it the same treatment.

"Mal, I want you" Ben said as he trailed kisses back up to her neck. "I want you too" she said as she looked at him with lustful eyes. They both were ready and they both slid off their underwear. She was a bit nervous as she first got a look at his hard member. It was long and thick and she didn't know how it was going to fit inside her.

"I am going to have to hurt you but I don't want to" Ben said. He wanted to do this right but he hates to think about causing her pain. Mal looked at him and kissed him, "You won't hurt me, I am ready just go slow to start" she said. He lowered himself over over Mal and slowly thrusted into her west core. She flinched from the different and kind of painful sensation. Ben could tell that she was in pain so he decided to pull out, since he didn't want to hurt her.

Mal grabbed his hips to stop him, "Don't. Just wait and let me get used to this" she said. He waited until she could move around a bit and then she gave him the okay to keep going. He slowly moved in and out of her. He couldn't believe he wa snaking love to the girl he loved.

"Harder" Mal said. Ben obeyed and started to go faster, harder and deeper. She couldn't help but moan as the pain went away and turned into pleasure.

"Oh Mal!" Ben moaned as he kisses and nibbled at her neck. He massaged her breasts as he pulled her in for a heated kiss. He pulled away and picked up the pace, trying to bring her to her climax.

"Oh fuck Ben! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed and moaned. She could feel her stomach start to coil up and Ben hit a certain spot in side of her.

"I am almost there too! Shit! Cum for me Mal! I'm right behind you!" Ben moaned and groaned as his thrusted faster bringing them both to their climaxes. Mal was starting to tense up and she was moaning loudly. "Fuck Ben I'm cumming!" She screamed. She threw her head back at the new sensation and she arched her back up. The sight alone was finishing Ben off. He thrusted into her as fast as he could until he came. He shot his load out into her and they both moaned and fell to the ground to each other, all tired and sweaty.

"I love you" Mal said as she snuggled up to Ben. He wrapped his arms and around her and said "I love you too"

They relaxed for about another hour, until it started to get dark. They got up, got dressed and headed over to Ben scooter so they could go back to Auradon Prep. It was a windy night so Bens chest was cold since his shirt had no buttons. Mal held his chest to keep him warm.

When they got back, Ben walked her to her dorm and kissed her goodnight. Then he left to go back to his dorm. Evil was asleep in her bed and Mal made sure she didn't wake her. She put her stuff down and sat on her bed. "This is officially the best night of my life" she said while twisting her ring on her finger. She smiled at the thought of being Ben's wife and she soon fell asleep.

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and also let me know some ideas. I will hopefully update this soon!


	2. The night they’ll never forget

**I don't own any of Descendants or the characters. Let me know more ideas below and I'll take a look at this them. I hope to publish every week or every few days from now on.**

(Evie POV) - same night as before

I had finished helping Mal get ready for her date with Ben. But I had my own study date with Doug that day as well. He was going to be here any minute. "I'm not even ready yet!" Evie shouted as she ran into her walk in closet. She found a nice blue, leather dress and blue heels. She touched up her make up, got her school books and waited for Doug.

After a few minutes Doug knocked on the door. "It's open!" Evie said, letting Doug know he could walk in.

He walked in and he saw how beautiful she was, he couldn't help but say it, "Heigh... Ho..." His jaw dropped, admiring her amazing dress and her pure beauty. She blushed at his comment and laughed since he did it every time. She found it adorable.

"Why thank you." She said with a flirtatious grin on her face. She walked over to him and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek, her leg popped up as she did it. She backed away a little and said, "I guess we should start on this Chemistry homework. Mr. Deley is starting to give soooo much!"

"Yeah, I wonder why. He must be trying to catch us up or get us ahead." Doug said as he started to sit and grab his textbook. She followed him and opened her textbooks.

Later they finished their homework and they just sat down and started talking.

"So, we should go somewhere as a group." Doug suggested. She looked at him with a confused face. He cleared things up, "You and me, Mal and Ben, Jay and Lonnie, and Carlos and Jane."

She nodded as she understood, then she said, "Yeah, that would be awesome. But we would sneak away, right?" She gave him a wink and he approached her slowly while giving a mischievous grin.

"Oh absolutely" he closed the gap between them. He leaned in and started to kiss her with all his heart. She kissed back, throwing her arms around his neck. He gripped her waist with both of his hands and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved them to the bed and laid her on her back. They looked at each other with hungry eyes. Doug swooped on top of her, and she gasped as he brushed his hands up and down her body. Doug licked the bottom of her lip, asking for permission. She granted and their tongues danced together. They both moaned at the new contact between them.

The heated kiss continued for a few minutes until Evie pulled away. "I love you Doug. I want you" she said. A small smile formed on Doug's face, "I love you too my princess. I want you too."

Evie took the next step by pulling Doug's shirt over his head. They continued to pull of clothing until Evie was in her bra and underwear and Doug was in his boxers. They shared another lustful kiss, and Doug asked her to take off her bra by pulling one strap off her shoulder. She broke the kiss, and she nodded, giving him the okay. He slowly reached under her and pulled her lips to his while unbuckling her bra. He threw it on the floor and took in every inch of her. _She looks so beautiful. I am so lucky to have her,_ he thought. He slowly leaned in and kissed her soft lips and slowly made his way down to her neck. He trailed kisses on her neck til he got to her breasts. He fondled on with one hand while his kiss the other. She moaned as she felt his tongue flick her nipple. He then switched to the other and gave them equal attention.

His hands moved down to her waist and tugged on her panties. She placed her hands over his and guided him with her as she pulled them off. He took another minute to admire her. He moved down and kissed her stomach and to her legs. His hands softly brushed the inside of her thighs. She shivered as he moved his finers slowly up and down her clit. He applied more pressure and that's when she lost it. She let out a loud moan. Doug decided to take it up a notch and he circled his tongue around and in her clit. Evie was moaning and squirming so much that Doug had to use both of his hands to hold her down. He eased on finger inside of her and Evie's back arched up. He added a second finger and began to finger fuck her harder. His member began to hurt as it was pressing against his boxers from her moans.

"Oh Doug! I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" She screamed as her body began to tense up. Doug felt the need to finish her so he went even faster as felt her shake. Her warm cum was all over his fingers. She laid all slack and sweaty on the bed and Doug licked all of the cum off his fingers. "I want you" Doug said. Evie gave him a mischievous smile and got up and ran around, "Then come and get me" he got up and grabbed her and they fell on the bed with Evie on top. She kiss him fiercely and ran her hand over his erect member. Doug moaned into the kiss as she put her hands in his boxers to feel him. She could feel him harden as she raked her hand up and down.

Doug pulled down his boxers and said, "Are you sure? This is going to hurt." She gave him a nod and said, "I have never been more sure" they both smiled and gave each other a passionate kiss.

He lined up with her entrance and slowly pushed into her. She stiffened as she felt herself stretch out. Doug whispered sorry repeatedly in her ear until he was fully inside her. He waited until she was more comfortable and until the pain subsided. He saw her since loosen up and he started to set a pace. He has been waiting for this moment for as long as he could remember. He can finally show Evie how much he loved her.

"Ha-harder" Evie let out. He started to thrust faster and deeper. He moaned as he felt himself go in and out of Evie. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She caressed the sides of his head with both hands and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. She moaned in the kiss and threw her head back as Doug went even faster. She was close and so was he.

Doug was determined to finish her and give her pleasure. As he thrusted even faster, he kissed and sucked in Evie neck, officially marking her and his. She was breathing heavier as she was about to fall over the edge. She moaned even louder as she fell. Doug knew he wouldn't last long after that beautiful sight. He pounded into her deeper and let his seed go into her.

Both exhausted, they fell next to each other in the bed and started to cuddled. "I love you Doug Dwarfski" Evie said as she stared into his eyes and smiled." He looked down and gave her a kiss, "I love you too, Evie Royalle."

They both just laid there and cuddled for a while until Doug to get up and go home before any got worried. She kissed him goodnight. Then she got in her pajamas and slowly drifted off to sleep. This would be the night they would never forget. The night they showed each other how much they love each other. The night they first made love.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry it took so long for an update. I have been busy with a few things. I also might start a new Descendants story as I continue this one. If you want something for me to write leave a comment.**


End file.
